The Incredible Hulk
by Showstopper issei
Summary: Izuku possess the quirk hulk which is very much similar to All Might's quirk but is deemed to be villainous by many due to the way it manifests.how does he become a hero with a quirk told to be villainous /op Izuku /izuku x Momo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Speech

'Thoughts'

This story would have an op Izuku and he will have a quirk from the beginning but I am still thinking whether or not to give him One for without further ado lets start.

In a doctor's room, we can see a 4-year-old Izuku Midoriya and his mother in front of the doctor who is currently examining the test reports of his patient Izuku Midoriya

"Your son's case is quite a rare Mrs Midoriya he possesses a unique quirk which is not similar to either your small object attraction or your husband's Dragon's Breath," said the quirk specialist turning his gaze away from the test reports.

"Sir can this quirk make me a hero," asked the green-haired cinnamon roll looking at the doctor who smiled brightly ruffling his hair in return

"Your quirk is a quite powerful young midoriya and if you train well you can become as strong as All Might " replied the doctor making the kid cry in happiness

"Mrs Midoriya I suggest that you send your son to some martial art classes and remember his quirk has enormous potential. I will look over your progress Young Midoriya so see you soon" the doctor waved his hand as Mrs Midoriya nodded and stood up to bow before leaving the clinic back to their home.

While Izuku and Inko were travelling in their car Izuku continued to mutter his ideas about how he could utilise his quirk to the absolute Limits. Hearing his muttering Inko couldn't help but smile at her son's intellect at such a tender age but also equally worried about his mental health.

"Izuku dear you shouldn't mutter so much out loud mommy will get worried" Izuku immediately stopped muttering and switched to playing with his All Might action figure mimicking several of his Special Moves.

Inko was happy as well as sad because of her husband living far away for her missing out so much of their baby boy's childhood but they both know it is a necessary sacrifice as it is for the best that he doesn't know who his father is at least for now but until that monster is dead.

After a few minutes, the seaweed mother-son duo reached their home. A beautiful 3 storey house with a beautiful lawn filled with several exotic flowers she collected over the years down there. The home is situated at Nato ward, One of the safest and most prestigious neighbourhoods in all of Japan where most of the top heroes and Business Tycoons live.

Izuku immediately rushed to his room upon reaching home to watch his favourite video which is All Might's debut video. He has an obsession with All Might and at times he starts acting like him, even his normal smile is very much similar to All Might's smile.

Inko quietly went inside her room to call her husband to discuss Izuku's quirk and when he will return for a visit.

(Meanwhile with Izuku)

While he was watching his video the doorbell rang violently and it could mean only one fact, Kacchan is here. Katsuki Bakugo or Kacchan as he calls him is Izuku's best friend but off-late he has got extremely arrogant due to his quirk Explosion manifesting a few months back.

He has micro-pores on his skin which secrete nitroglycerin as sweat to store inside them in order to be ignited at will. In overall his quirk is extremely powerful and versatile but it has gotten too deep into his head.

Izuki rushed downstairs to open the door to find Kacchan and his friends whom he calls lackeys of 'extras' due to the lack of powerful quirk and they are basically his admirers caused die to his quirk being a flashy one.

They were smiling viciously and something was not right which Izuku knew too well."Hey, Deku the Old hag told me that your quirk manifested today morning mind showing us " his face was split into a wide bloodthirsty grin creeping the green-haired kid out making his shiver.

The explosion user and his lackeys dragged Izuku to his lawn where they cornered Izuku forcing hin to show his quirk.

"So Deku I heard that your quirk could be as strong as All Might so show me your pathetic quirk and remember I will be No 1 not you maybe you can have No 2 if it is free," He said intimidating Izuku with a few Explosions popping from his hands.

Izuku concentrated hard willing his energy flow into his right arm and suddenly green veins appeared on them with the small arm increasing in muscle mass and size as he pushed more energy into it along with the hand turning green in colour.

The lackeys looked at the green-haired muscled arm in awe which is now 3 times the size of the normal one but the ash-blonde haired boy was infuriated by his quirk."Hey you can only make your arm green bug like a monster or like a villain" he said grinning with his lackeys joining the fun shouting "Izuku has a villainous quirk " he declared with a smug smile punching Izuku right at his chest letting out several explosions causing some burns on his chest and the t-shirt to tear.

"You will never become a hero Deku and one day I will defeat you like All Might," he said leaving the green-haired kid a crying mess due to his best friend's words.

Inko hearing her son crying rushed to find him in the lawn ground. His T-Shirt was burned and some burns were formed in her son's chest.

"Izuku baby who did this to you " she couldn't keep the venom out of her words. Inko Midoriya is known to be a cheerful lady but when her son is in distress her Gaze could even make All Might piss on his jumpsuit.

"Kacchan... Called my quirk...Villainous is it, true mommy, I want to be a hero who makes everyone smile not scarred of me " Inko not able to bear her son's sad mood hugged him tightly comforting him.

" he is just jealous of your quirk being similar to All Might's, remember Izuku a hero is someone who not only defeats Villains but also brings a smile on the people around him,Katsuki might have a powerfull quirk but that doesn't make him a hero, A true hero is a person with a heart of gold always remember what I said Izuku when you become a hero because you is already one for me and soon for everyone you will be the best "

Hearing his mother's kind words he let out all the tears and emotions welled up in his eyes and promised himself to treasure his mothers words and follow them when he becomes a hero.

"Izu lets go back in it is getting late " she lifted her son like a baby and asked" shall we make Katsudon for manifesting today for dinner" his face glowed in delight of having his favourite food for dinner and jumped from my hold to rush inside the house.

End

Quirk analysis for the future

Quirk - Hulk

This quirk allows the user to expand his muscle mass in size and capacity at the cost of his stamina. the user can also spread all that power over his whole body similar to full cowling but he turns into a bigger green-skinned version of himself and his size expands ss he adds more muscle to his body

The user's muscles and bones are naturally more durable and elastic than normal people and he also has regeneration capabilities but it is not on par with hyper regeneration but rather a slow one


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Speech"

'thoughts'

(Author's voice )

I am actually adopting some parts from the fanfiction headstart just the starting but this story is surely going to be a different with stronger villains and with Izuku op he needs to have a good fight

(6 years later )

"Now this is something new, but the government has mandated that everyone ten years of age is to take the Heroic Reasoning and Logistics Test, or HRLT for short," the teacher said, her voice tired and monotone. "Many Pro Heroes, including All Might, were involved with designing this test, so do take it seriously. The purpose of this test is to sort through and organize those considering become heroes and potentially be given an easier route into various heroic high schools, including U.A. High."

Although Izuku Midoriya had been closely paying attention to his teacher's statement, he straightened in his seat hearing the words 'U.A. High.' He glanced around and saw that nearly everyone else had straightened up too, excited. Naturally, that included Katsuki Bakugou. _Of course, Kacchan would be interested. 'He has such a versatile and powerful quirk in explosions, and he has the confidence to be a great Pro Hero'._

"You will be given only one hour to complete the test. Anyone who doesn't within the time limit would be best served giving up their dream of becoming a hero." There was some grumbling, but they were all focused on the test.

Izuku watched as thick packets were handed out, stacks shrinking as they moved backwards. He passed on all but one test when a stack came to him and his eyes immediately went to the name. _It really is a Heroic Reasoning and Logistics Test. I should do well, memorizing all five of my _Journals for My Future_. Hopefully, nothing requires us to approach a scenario using our own quirk…_

"And you can begin…now!"

Papers shuffled as they all turned over the first page. Izuku read the first question and grinned.

1\. _A five-story building contains two villains, both with Shapeshifting Quirks. They have taken twenty-seven civilians hostage. Three heroes have responded. One has a Pyrokinetic Quirk, the second with a Chameleon Quirk, and the third with a Speed Quirk. How do they take down the villains while minimizing property destruction and injuries?_

When the hour ended, Izuku struggled to suppress his grin. Not only had he finished the test, and judging from the groans many didn't, but he also felt _proud_ of his answers. _Especially on that final question about whether heroes suddenly move to save people. I mean, why wouldn't they? All Might said that it was possible_

(A few weeks later)

Izuku ignored the fact nobody spoke to him as his class waited for their test results. Their teacher had told them, in her tired manner, that their test results had been sent to their school and would be distributed to them the day after. Something about the results had required them to sit on them for a full day instead of being released immediately.' _Today is the day! If I did well enough, I might just be able to get into U.A., even if my quirk is villanious__._ The door flew open and their teacher marched in, shoulders back and head high. She strutted to the from of the class and set down a stack smaller than the HRLTs.

"Three hundred thousand students, all age ten, took this test last month," she began, fingers tapping the papers. "While many wrote answers that matched the various pro heroes in the limelight, only one was able to match the answers provided by All Might."

"You saying one of us matched All Might?" a girl with floating hair asked. She had been one of seven to finish the test, although she had been frowning afterwards.

"I am." Her eyes scanned the class once more before falling upon Izuku. "Even I was surprised when Izuku Midoriya's name was attached to that test."

The class turned to him, full of angry whispers and curious looks. He shrunk back, wishing he could slide under his desk and disappear. A smoking hand slammed his desk, leaving a blackened outline.

"How did you do it, Deku?" Katsuki's questioning wasn't the bellow the green-haired kid expected, but a low tone that seemed more threatening than burns and bruises. His red eyes pulsed with anger and the smoke from his hand grew thick and dark. "Did you cheat? What would a villainous Deku like you know about quirks and being a hero?"

"I…I, uh…I don't know!" he squeaked out. '_I can't imagine what Kacchan would think about my journals'._ "I j-just wrote wha-at I thought wa-was right. How c-c-could I know All M-Might's would do the same?"

Katsuki continued to stare down at Izuku for a few more moments before grinning. "Don't let your little success go to your head, Deku, you are making us heroes look bad. You are destined to be a villain and with your villainous quirk you will be, maybe I will let you be the janitor in my hero agency that should suit for a villain trying to be a hero."

The teacher sighed. "Please sit, Bakugou. I'll hand out your results and you can look them over. They all include the hero your answers matched best." She paced around the class, handing paper after paper to their recipient. When she reached Izuku, she leaned near to him and said, "Be proud of your accomplishment, Midoriya. I was told that the only other person as close to All Might as yours is Shouto Todoroki, the son of the Number Two Hero, Endeavor. Be proud that you surpassed children with heroic backgrounds and high expectations to be heroes. After seeing this, If anyone has the capacity to be the No1 hero, I would bet on you."

(After School)

Izuku is seen walking down the road deep in thought these past several years have been quite rough for him. after Kacchan got to know of his quirk he started to spread rumours about his quirk being related to the villain muscular a psychopathic killer known for several rampages across japan.

Last week Muscular was seen in the monoclava mountains where the whole settlement in the mountain valley was completely converted to a massacre with the death of a couple of hundred people and several thousand injured.2 heroes the water hose couple were killed in the rampage cost the public billions of yen and several lawsuits passed against him. His quirk muscle Augmentation allows him to grow muscles above his arms and legs allowing him to possess insane levels of physical power. Some say he can even give All Might a run for his money.

Muscular made his debut as a villain in Japan 7 years ago and ever since that point people have always seen me as the son of villain totally ignoring and isolating me from everyone except for the times they want to beat me up.

Suddenly when he was crossing a tunnel he could feel that something is wrong and turned around my instinct to see a sludge monster behind him.

The monster lunged at him trying to bond with Izuku while Izuku resisted the bonding." just 45 seconds left bot and all this will be over your quirk is strong and with this, I will kill All Might"the monster told grinning as the sludge started to flow into Izuku's mouth and nose.

By instinct, he activated his quirk and green veins started to appear on his arms with the muscles growing in mass and power. he swung his arms wide and joined then in a clap"Hulk Smash" the winds made from the clap pushed the sludge villain away from Izuku throwing the sludge away but the shockwave also caused him a concussion making his faint.

The last thing he could see is a huge man lading there was tall and muscular with 2 hairs sticking out like antennas."I AM HERE" he roared and he realised it All Might the symbol of peace before darkness took over Izuku

END

Request

Please private msg me on your reviews as for some reason I am not able to see the wonderful reviews my readers please give me your feedback on how I could move the story forward,d if you desire any changes and I am sorry if there are grammatical mistakes as English is not my main language


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Izuku recovered from the concussion he encountered a few minutes later. he tried to recollect his got up on his feet with a shock he remembered and started to search for All Might hoping he is still here but all he could see is a blonde-haired man standing close to him.

He was quite skinny with sunken eyes and cheekbones. He wore baggy clothes too big for his body to fit. He had deep blue eyes which were like 2 orbs of eternal flames he held in his eyes. What creeped him out what the fact that he was looking at him wide-eyed as though he is examining Izuku.

Izuku slowly walked back to make some distance between the blonde stranger and himself."Mister who are you and where is All might" he asked with hoping he could tell him a direction where he would have gone. Izuku wanted to ask so much to him and suddenly he remembered his bag was not present on his back.

Right on cue, the blonde stranger gave him his bag which he had in his hands."All Might came when you got attacked by that sludge villain but you used your quirk to blow him away before All Might could intervene".As he was explaining to me what happened I was checking my bag to find volume 9 of hero analysis books not present.

"I almost forgot here" he pulled out my missing book from the grocery bag he was holding ." All might said he is impressed by these notes and surely with that quirk of yours and this super-intellect you will be a great hero but unfortunately he couldn't wait here for long to say this by himself as justice needs to be served for a lot more people" The stranger's voice had a hint of pride when he expressed his opinion but there was also guilt etched on his voice.

"Wait mister who is you and how do you know All Might," Izuku asked taking his bag after keeping his books back and hoped he could speak to All Might.

"My name is Toshinori Yagi, I used to work in America but now for the oast month I have been working in All Might's agency as an assistant " izuku 's face lit up like a 1000 watt bulb when he heard this skinny man working with All Might." I am actually quite impressed your quirk so very much similar to All Might's quirk you could be as strong as him or even more when you grow up" Izuku visually frowned hearing the blonde man's words and voices of Kacchan making fun of him started to flood his mind.

Toshinori saw this and asked"Young man what happened" he had a genuine concern on his face completely disregarding that fact that his quirk is villainous."I have actually never met my father and my mother has definitely talked about him but it all seems to be a lie to protect me from the truth that my father is the villain muscular"Toshinori's blood started to boil in anger hearing what the green-haired kid said"Kid what if your quirk was only one of the rare mutation cases and your mother was telling the truth, if other say it is villainous then I would say all the powerful quirks in this world are villainous as think what would happen if All Might uses his quirk for hurting people . Remember there is nothing such as villain or heroic quirk it only depends on the said wielder how he uses it to become a hero or villain"

Izuku couldn't hold his tears from flowing freely hearing the blonde man's words. He vowed to himself that he will train his quirk to become stronger so that he can achieve his goal."Thank you sir and I hope we meet again soon " he gave a good bow and Toshinori waved back before walking on his path tasking thee grocery bag on the street.

Suddenly a huge blast sound could be heard with a huge fire etched over that area. curiosity taking the better of him made Izuku rush over to check it out but when he reached the place was no less than a rampage. The roads were broken and several building were on fire with several pro heroes on the spot trying to bring things back to order.

"Why are the heroes sitting around like sleeping ducks " shouted one bystander followed by several others who voiced out their comments regarding the pro heroes efficiency. He heard death Arms growl in anger punching the nearby tree to vent his anger out "None of us has the right quirks to deal with the kid stuck " Izuku turned around to see the same slime monster who had taken a new person as its host but he couldn't help but recognise that the unfortunate kid stuck is Kacchan shooting out explosions from his arms breaking down his surroundings causing the heroes to take a step back not wanting to get in the way of his explosions.

'Had I let All Might deal with the villain Kacchan would be safe' guilt started to take over his reason as he thought of his quirk being the cause for this incident and all of Kacchan's suffering is because of HIM.

At that moment something snapped inside him. An urge to help overtook his senses and before he knew it his legs started to move on its own towards his childhood friend/bully.

His mind worked overtime trying to create a winning scenario in this situation and he got a plan. He took his bag out throwing ut in the Villain's eye hoping it to be solid and for the love of God, he was right making the villain lose his grip on Kacchan. He activated his quirk on his right arm and grabbed Kacchan to throw him towards Death arms who thankfully caught him. By the time he had saved Kacchan Izuku was placed in the centre of the Sludge villain attention and fury.

"You will pay for this brat " he roared raising his hand to make it into a huge sledgehammer ready to Slam Izuku to s pulp. Izuku raised his quirk powered arm in response over his head ready to bear the aftershock from the inevitable attack but the attack never came.

He raised his head to find a tall muscular blonde had one arm holding the sludge sledgehammer and the other putting a warm grip over his shoulder giving him the sense of security.

"No Need to fear CITIZENS because " All Might moved the sledgehammer away from him and roared "I AM HERE " he readied his free arm pulling it back for his special attack " Texas smash " the winds produced from his pouch completely blew away the sludge villain and also changed the weather causing a rainfall over the area.

Reporters started to rush towards the pro hero before I could ask him anything but he looked at me with pride painted all over his face but Death Arms pulled me from the crowd ready to shout at me to vent out his frustration.

"Are you insane kid you could have died down there if you wanted to impress your classmates or girls in your school so much you should study better or do something else" while he continued to rant about eh 'stupidity' of my actions Kacchan had a big smile on his face as Kamui Woods was offering to train the kid before he goes to a hero school something snapped inside me and I raised my hand to stop him.

"With all due respect Death Arms while you and the other pros sat in the sidelines watching him suffer just because you don't have the right quirk I went on to save him and bring him from harm's is not about the right quirk Kamui Woods could use his wood to pull him out easily but due to the fear of having a injury you all sat like people in a movie theatre watching him suffer in the hands of villain so if anyone us to blame it is you pros present here not able to do your job well forcing a 10 year kid to man up and be a hero " Giving one last glare to the hero Izuku walked away while Death arms slowly processed what the kid had said

As he was on his way home Kacchan intercepted letting out a few explosions to signal his arrival to the green-haired boy." Oi Deku fuckin remember I never asked for your help and I was fine fighting him also winning against him. I don't have you anything villain " sighing Izuku tuned to get back on his way hone ignoring his words relishing the happiness he got from helping a person bot just Kacchan but everyone who would have been victims to him in the future.

"Why did you help that kid Katsuki Bakugo, he never really appreciated for your help or the pros acknowledged you why do you want to help people," said a voice and I turned around to find standing near had a kind smile on his face and he seemed to be happy.

"M-My b-body moved on its own and before I knew it I was rushing towards him but if I had not blown the sludge villain away when it attacked me All Might would have dealt with him instead of me minimalising the damage caused today" I could only hang my head in disappointment despite my happiness I caused this mess.

's face glowed in happiness and his face split into a wide smile just like All might's". Inko was right about you, the exam results should have been enough to convince me but this makes me feel proud as a father Izuku"smoke started to come out of his and when it cleared Izuku was beyond shocked

The thin frail blonde man was replaced with All Might and he couldn't believe his eyes but more importantly, he called him his father. their quirks were indeed similar to this transformation he saw it confirms everything.

"I was supposed to meet with you and inko it has been too long since I moved away due to the dangers I would bring to my family but now I an back and we have a lot to discuss izuku " not able to withstand the shock of getting to know if the fact that Izuku Midoriya's father is actually the No1 pro hero All Might he fainted on the spot.

END

So guys Izuku's father is indeed All might and Izuku's quirk is basically a superior version of All Might fan suspected quirk muscle adaptation allowing him to use ofa at full power from start. I am also delighted to inform you that Izuku will have OFA but I an still thinking whether or not he should have the other quirks of the previous wielders.

See you guys soon and I am absolutely loving the support you guys are showing you are the best literally I mean it SEE YA.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

After what felt like the weirdest dreams Izuku will ever have in his life he woke up from his is currently in his All Might theme pyjamas getting out of his bed moving the All Might theme comforter but In fact, his room is filled with All Might's glowing smile and merchandise but one side of the room was a huge rack of books ranging from quirk sciences to mechanics.

Izuku has always been a smart boy, a bit too smart for his age and amongst his peers, his intelligence could be compared to a second intelligence quirk he possesses hence giving him the title 'NERD' a super nerd in fact. Kacchan has always hated this and as the years passed he started to loathe him spreading all sorts of rumours and now Izuku tries to avoid him at all costs knowing he is not the same childhood friend he used to follow rather a hot-headed explosive kid who is someone who is not to be followed. A small part of Izuku feels this but majorly he wants to mend the bond they shared and every attempt has only made things worse.

Izuku and Katsuki bakugo both loved heroes mainly All Might be the motivation for both of them to venture the path of a hero but for Izuku it was something more than that despite the influence Katsuki and All Might had in upbringing his ideals, he always felt happy just by helping people and the happiness he felt was more of the reward than anything he could get through it.

His mind kept revolving around the dream he had with one part of him holding it true and the other wanting his head to be checked in a mental hospital for any malfunction caused from the explosions he might have got on the head.

He slowly got out of his room not wanting to spend his day thinking about a silly dream he had where All Might is, in fact, his father and he was the only one in that test conducted by HRLD who had his answers being same as All Might's.

These were the thoughts his mind was filtering and trying to clear when he reached downstairs to find his mom and MR Yagi from his dream sitting on the dining table.

"N-No I am not mad " he kept muttering that as he slowly walked back towards him just to stumble back and fall on the ground. His mother heard her son falling and rushed to check him .

"Mom am I going mad I just had the weirdest dream and now I am hallucinating" he couldn't bring the words out of his mouth and ended up stuttering."Izuku dear everything was real I wanted to approach this in a peaceful manner but Toshi had to ruin it all " she said and muttered towards the end helping her son up and they both sat down on the dining table.

There was pin-drop silence between them, none knew how to approach this and just kept giving each other glances.' if my dream was true then the blonde-haired man sitting near me is truly my father but then why did he abandon us' Izuku's mind was in utter chaos running different possibilities across his head but was still on shock quite literally.

After what felt like an eternity Mr Yagi decided to break the silence they shared."I know you have a lot of questions but first I want to say I am sorry" he couldn't say anything much more and just hung his head in shame with tears threatening to spill out of his sunken eyes.

"Izuku I also held a lot of secrets from you and firstly Hisashi Midoriya was just a fake name we made to show as your father is actually Toshinori Yagi or All Might and there is a reason why we hid in japan instead of being in America with your Father"her face was filled with regret but Izuku knew she had a good reason not that this changes the trust he has placed over her.

"Are you really my father and All Might?" toshinori stood up and in a puff of smoke turned into a huge muscular man just like All Might to prove his point."Izuku I am indeed All Might but there was a reason I distanced myself from you this was a decision I and your mother did when you were no older than 2 years old,please listen to us" He shrunk back to his true form and sat down on the chair once again with a solemn was dumbstruck not knowing what to say hearing this new revelation and his mother saw this as the most normal thing in the world bringing things to perspective for him.

Izuku didn't know whether to be excited having All Might in his house or be shocked that a man is revealing himself to be his father or be angry on him that he left him and mom Alone for 10 years. Even though he did send money and Mom did talk to him occasionally but Izuku was not Allowed or rather his mom had the perfect excuse not to let him talk to his own father.

"Izuku baby listen please Toshi being the No 1 hero has made a lot of enemies for us and it would be dangerous if we had stayed in America. When you were just a 1-year baby our house was attacked and we both nearly died if it wasn't for Toshi to come home a bit early that day and we both would have died A whole army of villains was sent after us" hearing his mother's words he could only imagine how many villains could be targeting us 3 this very moment.

"I'm sorry and I know I don't deserve this but please give me a chance for being your father again I will not be a fool and cast you away just because I couldn't protect you two. If I cannot protect you both then what sort of hero am I some Symbol I would be " He couldnt even look at his son sitting next to him due to the shame he held not able to keep then safe forcing them to hide themselves from him.

That moment Izuku did something nobody in the fucking world would ever expect. He got out of his seat and hugged his father's skeletal frame. Toshi's mind was malfunctioning feeling the contact he is sharing with his Son and this was not what he expected.' He didn't judge me for my weakened state, my pathetic form but he is still willing to give me a chance and I will make it right this time'.

"Please stay with us from now on Dad and can you teach me how to be a hero as great as you," Izuku said looking at Toshinori with those green eyes, the same of his Love and he couldn't hold his tears back after hearing his son call him 'Dad'.

He brought his wife also to a hug and cried happy tears" I will never leave you guys and Izuku I will help you become a hero if that's what you want "he promised to himself that he will support his child with whatever he could, he is more than worthy to be a hero. He proved his convictions and ideals by the heroic deeds he did today despite being reckless he has the makings of a true hero who could be better than him, take his place in society. he knows his time is coming to an end soon but he would be a stepping stone for his son to rise up.

END

And that's a wrap folks. I have decided to gove Izuku **OFA** but there will be a twist on how OFA will be manifesting.

Some people might have thought that Izuku would be Muscular's son but no and Hulk is an enhanced version of All Might's Original quirk Muscle Adaptation

Muscle Adaptation

User's body is stronger and resilient to damage than normal people. When the user's muscles are forced to expand in order to bear the excess energy flowing in their body muscles start to buff up. while it is useless without ofa but with Ofa, it is pretty awesome


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**sorry guys but for the next week, my updates will be random as I have my exams coming up now. after Thursday next week, I will be back in business.**

**I have decided that Izuku will be getting the quirks of the previous users from the start but apart from the black whip quirk other quirks are not really that powers and rather they are support or enhancer types and I would love to have some suggestions **

**Sorry to take up too much of your time and without any further delay lets start**

"speech"

'Thoughts'

(Author's speech)

(The next day )

Izuku is seen sitting in the dining table along with his father and mother chatting away while they ate breakfast together for the first time in 10 years.

"So dad how did you escape from those chains, " Izuku asked with his mouth stuffed with rice."That villain crucifix was only a drug user izuku as you know there are several drugs made by the underground organisations for enhancing quirks at the cost of user's sanity, when the effects wear off they tend to faint due to the strain put on their bodies killing them at times but thankfully I had the devils luck so I got out without a scar or else his metal chains are quite painfully even with One for All at full power"

All Might explained about his quirk to Izuku and also about All for One. He explained about his scar and time limit he has to face due to the monster damaging his body. He also offered Izuku his quirk and he accepted to become the next wielder of One for All.

Out of every wielder of One for All All might have been the most compatible with the quirk due to his previously useless quirk being enhanced to insane levels giving him extra durability and a mild regeneration .the blow All for One gave him was supposed to be lethal but due to his quirk he survived with a permanent mark and a time limit to how long he can use his quirk.

"Okay boys can you stop talking hero on the dining table first Izuku keeps brainstorming everyone with his deduction and you Toshi stop telling such scary stories" inko reprimanded the hero and his son making them look like children before the green-haired mother/wife.

"Okay, both of you finish your breakfast we have to go to UA. It has been so long since we went there for a visit right Toshi" she asked looking at her husband munching down the food who gave a nod before resuming with his though All Might cannot eat as much as he used to but he cannot resist his wife's cooking making his go PLUS ULTRA here.

" I am done mom lets go " izuku shouted sprinting from his chair dropping his plate on the sink to grab his bag and wait near the entrance. His enthusiasm today is at an all-time but whenever Inko looks at her baby boy she can not help but smile seeing the similarities between her husband and he took her looks green hair and eyes he has his father's smile and freckles which are not seen right now due to his loss in weight.

"Izuku calm down we are coming," izuku's mother told walking up to her overexcited son with Toshi behind promptly walked out of the house locking the door behind before getting into the car

UA is a solid one hour drive from Nato ward. it is an 800-acre campus filled with training grounds and simulations city offers military-grade hero training and it results with the best pros of the country being produced every year. If you want to be a pro hero UA is your destination. They push you harder and harder beyond your limits breaking limits and creating new like their school motto 'PLUS ULTRA'.

Both Dad and Mom went to UA and passed out the same year. While mom went to business studies dad as expected went to heroics. In his batch, he was the highest scorer with the second place given to Endeavor the flame hero the current rank 2 hero.

"We are here," Mom said getting out the car while dad removed my seatbelt. Despite being apart for nearly 8 years I and dad are very much similar from tastes to literally everything. He spent the whole of yesterday telling me stories about the villains he fought and other adventures. It turns out dad and mom were very much adventurous, they used to go to several uninhabited islands as a vacation before I was born. Due to dad's popularity, he just cannot be seen with anyone so he pulled strings to make sure that apart from his work as a hero no one would ever be able to know of his private life.

I glanced at the huge walls of UA High and the gate suddenly opened for us with a small while haired being walking towards was quite small and I couldn't say he was human or the emergence of quirks apart from humans even animals started to develop quirks ranging from strengthening to intelligence quirks but it is an extremely rare case.

"Welcome All Might and Inko it is nice to see our alumni returning to their roots and hello there little green bean want a lollipop" the white coat wearing man extended a hand holding out a lollipop. Izuku looked at his mom for confirmation and she nodded letting him pop the lollipop in his mouth.

"My name is Nezu principal of UA high and what is your name, young man," the dog mouse or bear mix man told me ." My name is Izuku Midoriya and what is your quirk" his mother gave him a glare as he was asking the principal of UA high.

" Sorry Nezu but Izuku is obsessed with quirks," he mother said putting a hand over his sons head while Nezu smiled at Izuku." Okay let's go in" he said ushering everyone into the huge U shaped building. They walked through the huge building taking an elevator to the basement.

Upon reaching the basement Izuku finds a short granny sitting on the desks nearby writing something along with another old man wearing a yellow suit.

"Toshinori you are 30 mins late what happened" yelled the old man and unexpectedly All might is shivering in fear clucking his wife's shoulder.

" hi there Gran Torino and recovery girl" suddenly inko saw a green blur going past them and landed near the old duo."I AM A HUGE Fan Of RECOVERY GIRL PLEASE SIGN THIS" Izuku shouted taking out his hero analysis books from his bag scattering them everywhere in an attempt to find the right book.

"Okay okay dearie calm down I will sign it what is your name " recovery girl took his book and signed it while his parents caught up to them."My name is Izuku Midoriya mamm and thank you for signing it " he started to bow repeatedly like a robot making the old woman laugh.

"This is good stuff here Toshinori your son is not dumb like you at least," said the old man giving a glare at All Might who shrinked."My name is Gran Torino kiddo and I will be training you, I am also one of the few people who know about One for All. It is already pretty late let's get started" he said stretching his arms.

"Izuku please lay down in this bed for me I want to run some tests seeing how your body condition is so that I can see how strong you currently are" Izuku quietly lay down on the bed closeby with his parent sitting down on the chair nearby.

"Izuku now close your eyes and eat this toffee," she said giving him a toffee and he started to munch on it took a small syringe to take a sample of his blood while Izuku forgot about the pain. she quickly cleaned the wound up before he knew that he had an injection.

She took the blood sample and placed it in a machine which started to give out a graph shocking everyone."All might his compatibility with One for all is extraordinary and maybe he is capable of using it better than you. His bones and skin are several times harder than a normal person's and he has clearly trained his body so maybe he could handle 5 per cent of One for All now.

Toshinori walked up to his son helping him situp and transformed to his muscle form."Izuku I told you right how One for All is Transferred through a unique way now eat this" he pulled out a hair strand from his antenna and held it up to izuku who was utterly confused."Toshi is this the way to tell a child you need to learn a lot of things now " Inko said pushing him away. She took a glass of juice which recovery girl offered and took it to izuku."izuku one for all doesn't get transferred in conventional methods, you have to eat a strand of the user's hair and he must wish for the transfer to happen. Use this juice and take the hair"izuku took the glass of Juice and drank it before taking in the hair along with it.

"YYuck mom it tastes like cinnamon with Apple" he shot a glare towards his father who turned away thinking about his favourite shampoo being accused by his son.

"Okay, kiddo lets get to the mats and show me what you can do" Gran Torino said walking towards the training ground in the basement floor."Izuku wear these clothes it will expand when you use your quirk" his mother handed him a set of clothes from her bag and took to him to the changing room.

After some time he came out wearing a Tracksuit with several sensors placed over it. He walked to the training mats where Gran Torrino was stretching his body." so let's get started kiddo but first tell me what is your quirk".

"My quirk is called hulk, I can increase my muscle mass and bone density in either one part of my body making that part expand in size or all over my body increasing my overall stats but my body won't grow too big, at most 4 inches right now but it all depends on my stamina so I have been exercising a lot" he gave a approving hun placing his hand over his chin rubbing it while his thought of his next move.

"Kid activate your quirk all over your body, one for all will be active in 3 hours when that hair is digested I want to see how good are you currently," Gran Torino said taking a stance a few feet away from sat down at the chairs placed a few metres away from the mats watching intently how the ninth would fare.

Izuku activated his quirk gritting his teeth as for some reason it was too strenuous for him but suddenly he felt like his head for about to split apart. Without a sound, he fell to the ground with pain overloading his senses

"Izukuuu..." That was the last word he heard before all he could see was black.

END

Please give me your suggestions about what quirks he should get and sorry for this late update Exams ruin my life ciao.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Author's voice)

**I would like to apologise for the late update. As you see my account has been quite lively with 2 new fics and schoolwork was screwing up my life, moreover, I was confused as I was not sure how to move the story forward either to go to cannon or show training.**

**Anyways without further ado lets start and support the official release (craving for season 4 folks want to see full cowling 100 per cent)**

White light, that's all Izuku saw when he opened his eyes and looked around, he was totally alone. He couldn't smell, feel or hear anything, It was as though he was floating in an endless white void of space but then several balls of energy started to form around them in several colours.

It started out with a white ball which delivered energy to a red one which kept passing on till it reached a green one totalling 9 stars but the 8 and 9 th seem familiar to him for some reason. The ninth star the green one also looked kinda irregular compared to others

Each start was like the sun confined and calm with its energy held within into a giant ball but the green one was erratic and unstable Sparks and arcs of green energy was escaping out of it and the core you could be unstable for some reason.

In front of the Green star, a tall sickly man started to materialise. He had light blue hair and red bloodshot eyes but even with his not so friendly demeanour, he seemed to be radiating an aura of peace and security similar to all might's.

"Kid so you have stumbled into the core at last welcome to the core of one for all and I am called the first, The first user and creator of one for all," He said spreading his arms wide.

"Mister what am I doing here I must be out to show dad how one for all manifests in me, "Izuku said impatiently as he was quite restless wanting to get out and see how his quirk works.

" Kiddo there has been a change in one for all, I have always hypothesised this but at such a young age and just after absorbing one for all this is weird" He held out his arm toward the green sun bring it closer to Izuku.

"Do you see what is different with this star and the others?" the first asked eyeing izuku carefully.

"This core is unstable and the others are stable but why does it seem so familiar to me," Izuku said mumbling the last part to himself.

"That's because this is your core Izuku Midoriya, the crystallisation of one for all's the power you wield and for the reason the core is unstable is because of your original quirk," The first said confusing Izuku and he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"You see midoriya one for all is a strength enhancer quirk in a nutshell which keeps getting stronger with more usage, your quick hulk engulfs energy and uses it to build muscles. I know you have not yet experimented much with your quirk but here is the thing right now hulk is consuming one for all and its growth is being accelerated, It also started to absorb the core where the successor aspect of the quirk lies so the next time you activate your quirk you will have access to another 6 types of quirks which the previous users had but at a cost"The first said with his tone serious.

" One for all accelerates the growth of a quirk and has activated the backlash in can get activated through emotions and you can lose control if you let your emotions run rampant so the next time you use hulk have a clear mind or else you will not be able to differentiate between friend and foe"

"I should have never received this quirk anyone else would have been capable wielders of one for all Now I can become into a monster" Izuku muttered looking down at his feet with tears starting to leak out of his eyes.

Another figure materialised near the first and rushed towards Issei and pulled him into a had long black hair tied to a ponytail and she was somewhat looking similar to Izuku's mother.

"Izuku didn't you want to become into a great here everyone faces problems and this is no different I am sure you can do and Sorahiko will be there to help you, " The black-haired lady said to Issei hugging him

Izuku slowly broke out the embrace and asked"miss who are you"

"My name is Nana Shimura your father's predecessor and the one who taught toshinori how to use one for all. Your quirk is cool Izuku, you can use the full potential of one for all and go beyond what we were capable of just this fool was bad at saying it please dont cry" She shot an accusing glare at the first who shrugged looking away from the angry women.

"Anyways our time is running short so let me tell you the quirk you will be getting but remember some of the quirks are accessible only when you use hulk. The first quirk you will have is rocket, basically, a rocket strapped to your back which will come out of your body when you use hulk. The second quirk is called instincts and it basically increases your 6 senses to higher levels but unlike rocket, this will always be active whether or not OFA or hulk is active more like a natural ability. The third quirk is kinetic blaster, using your stamina you can create kinetic blasts from your body, a very versatile but inefficient quirk and can be accessed in hulk. the fourth quirk is personel temp, you can increase or decrease your body temperature and this is also only accessible in hulk. The fifth quirk is called black whip, you can shoot out black tendrils of energy from your body and this is also only accessible in hulk. The final quirk is nana you can explain" the first looked at Nana who cleared her throat.

"My quirk is called Gatling, I can make my hands stronger and pump energy into them to access more of OFA's power in one shot but unfortunately this can be used only in hulk"Izuku looked away in regret knowing he cannot get more power without facing any backlash.

Not wanting to see his sour face Nana pulled Izuku's cheeks making his squeal embarrassed" Izuku dear listen power always comes with a cost and in my perspective, you are best suited for one for all You are a smart kid you can surely figure out ways to reduce the backlash and I am sure one day you will master hulk but it will be hard but heroes stand up even in the darkest places to shine light over others"

"Thank you aunty Shimura and I promise you all I will master hulk and become into a great here better than my dad,better than all of you " Nana's eyes twitched in annoyance hearing a kid call her aunty but still she was happy she was able to cheer up the kid who had to deal with the first a guy who doesn't know how to deal with children.

"Good luck Izuku and say hi to Toshi for me but remember next time don't call me Aunty," She said with slight annoyance making the first sigh and mutter something regarding her childish character.

"Anyways kid good luck and we will be watching you and remember these 2 things Hulk is extremely taxing on your body you have train hard to maintain it even for a minute or two. Second, each of these quirks are stronger than what it originally was so careful when you use it even a quirk like personal temperature is an extremely dangerous quirk right now " the surroundings started to get brighter and before izuku knew it he was back.

(Back to the real world at recovery girl's hospital)

Recovery girl hospital is an extremely private clinic for injured heroes situated inside UA Academy it caters to the need of the young heroes training their butt off and also allowing UA to conduct military level examinations and entrance tests pushing one's body to the limits.

Every kind of medical surgery and research in conducted inside to ensure the future and current heroes safety when they put their lives on the line for the citizens of Japan but right now every doctor and researcher inside is trying to bring back the son of all might back to life While the whole truth about his quirk hasn't been revealed but it has been revealed that All might can transfer his power to any of his kin or anyone who is related to him by birth so it isn't a total lie.

Inside the ICU lay one Izuku midoriya alongside his mother and father who have not left his side in 2 weeks. It has been 2 weeks since he has gone into a coma and tests show instability in the quirk factor causing immediate brain shut down but he is being kept artificially alive and everyone is trying to find a solution to his quirk related problem.

Izuku was hooked up to several monitoring devices and life support systems to keep him from dying. His quirk has been demanding huge amounts of energy and his body has also entered a state of abnormal mutations. several muscles, bones and brain tissues have been mutating for some reason and at last now Izuku is waking up from his death like a coma.

His eyes opened and each of his senses was at overdrive, even the beeping of the heart monitor felt like a band playing right at his ears. He could see everything clearly and it was as though he was truly superhuman. He turned around to see his parents sitting on a chair sleeping beside him with their head resting on his bed. Dad had one arm wrapped around mom and Izuku was still coming in terms with the fact that All Might is his father but that's when he remembered the first's words.

Somehow right after he woke up mom's eyes opened and saw him trying to move. He felt weak and weird, His whole body, in fact, felt foreign to himself as though his body has been changed. She blinked looking at her son now awake and without any warning jumped on him hugging him waking up dad.

"I-Izuku I-I was so scared when you fell..." she couldn't help but sob letting all her emotions loose, the feeling of losing her only child. Dad also woke up and let out a few tears but he couldn't bring himself to hug his son as he felt as though this was his fault. He gave Izuku one for all putting a huge burden on his son and him though his son could use One for all well but it turned out to be a disaster with his son nearly dying. He didn't care about One for all right now, all he wanted was his baby boy to wake up and hipe that he forgives him despite that fact that he doesn't deserve any of this after abandoning them for so long in the name of SAFETY.

Recovery Girl and a bunch of specialists came rushing inside after he woke up to check up on his vitals and see if his quirk has stabilised."Mr and Mrs Midoriya it seems like the mutation has stopped and now we can say he is stable, He will be good for discharge in a week or 2 at most but it is best that he doesn't use his quirk for the next 1 month" The specialist said leaving the room in the orders of Recovery girl leaving them alone.

"Dad I am sorry" Izuku muttered not able to look at his father who was drowning in his own guilt."Izuku you have done nothing wrong and it is my fault for passing on one for all this early you were out in danger due to my stupidity" He said looking at his son with a few tears threatening to roll out of his eyes.

"Dad I saw a dream about one for all" He then proceeded to explain dreading the worst to happen but everyone inside the room deserves the truth so he had to say.

Toshinori turned into his muscle form and said"That doesn't matter Izuku have you ever thought what would happen if I become angry and would start punching harder than what I should and that's the same thing here. Every hero has to keep a calm mind while fighting this is a small setback for you and In a way, I find that it is good that it emerged so early so we can find a way to go around the problem"

Izuku couldn't hold back his tears and started to let the huge dam inside causing His das to jump on him"I sorry if I said something wrong now take rest you need it"Izuku's dam slowly subsided and he fell into a deep sleep.

"He told us despite his fears and sometimes I see a lot of you in him toshi it is both good and bad" Inko muttered while she played with Izuku's soft curls.

"Yeah me too he is too much like you toshinori, He has your heart and his mother's dam," Recovery Girl said slightly joking as she though how many times he is gonna come to the med bay and being like toshinori he is going to be a regular visitor.

"He just needs to work hard now but I am sure he will do it and exceed it regretably"Inko and Recovery Girl gave an approving nod to Toshinori's prediction ( and it is fucking true ppl).

END

**Again I am very sorry for the late update school has been whipping my ass for exams, Assisgnments and all those shit. I can just pray that my school will be destroyed by some terrorist and I can devote myself to this amazing world of fanfiction and manga**

**See ya and please put your questions up in the comment section always happy to respond to your question YOUR OPINION MATTERS.**


End file.
